Brand New Book
by NYC.Lovers
Summary: Loving Sherlock was her biggest mistake. Being friends with Jim was her second biggest mistake. And they would never settle down unless one of them had to die. Sherlock/OC. Sequel to "Guessing".
1. Prologue

**Title:** Brand New Book.

**Author:** NYC Lovers

**Category:** Original

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock (BBC Series) | Title inspired by the song 'Brand New Book' by Train. | Sequel to 'Guessing' (If you like the idea of this story after the prologue, I insist you on reading the prequel since this story explains many holes in it. It's your choice, I'm totally cool with it).

**Genres:** Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sherlock x Elizabeth Hudson/Robertson/Holmes. I'll call her Ellie in this story. And what's with the surname(s), read to find out.

**Status:**_** Completed.**_

**Warning:** OOC.

**A/N:** Yay! I finally found some space to put Mycroft in. I loveeeeeee the man! For the previous story I could not manage to put him anywhere, I will definitely give him _a lot of_ space in this one. He my most favourite character in the series, which means, for the first few chapters, Mycroft will take up a lot of space and Sherlock, unfortunately, has to share (lol).

The story line is set pre-Reichenbach and post-Reichenbach. Sherlock is in a relationship with the woman who successfully manipulated his mind to make him think that he was in love with Irene Adler and she took his heart back without his acknowledgement. But unfortunately, she was the very best friend of Jim Moriarty. The end is drawing near, what choice does any of them make so none of them could be hurt? Things get complicated when Mycroft Holmes decided to join their little games.

Please read & review. Don't forget to curse me! (hug)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_If second chances were dancing  
><em>_You'd know I would have two left feet  
><em>_But at least I'd have a front row seat to love  
><em>_And so I've been turning it upside down  
><em>_Shakin' it up and shakin' it out  
><em>_And now I'm running for you  
><em>_Instead of running from me_

_All I want is you to see me_

_Here I am, I'm new as morning  
><em>_Here I am, just like a sun  
><em>_Here I am, without one and I'm the one for you  
><em>_Here I am, you still know me  
><em>_Here I am, take another look  
><em>_Here I am, same old story in a brand new book"_

_**Train**_

_(Theme song from _"The Biggest Loser"_)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>00. Prologue:<strong>

Mycroft Holmes was never her favourite type of man. Jim always called him the 'Ice Man'. Sherlock told her that he was _The_ Bristish Government. She thought he was kidding until today. She was sitting in his office, in the most sacred place in England. Elizabeth _Robertson_ could not figure out the reason why he _invited_ her to meet him. John always complained to Sherlock about how the man made people to see him unwillingly. She also thought all the complains was because the doctor was tired of the Holmes family. The feelings of being forced in an expensive black car was not really nice, as she recalled the first time she met Jim.

'Good morning, Ms Hudson.' A warm and concerning voice raised. Ellie startled. It had been quite a long time since anyone call her by her _real_ name. She eventually accepted the _fake_ name Jim gave her. She never wanted to mentioned old stories in front of anyone, especially someone who _knew_ Sherlock Holmes. She did not told Sherlock about the change. She knew he was concerned but they never touched the topic when they were together. Now she and Jim had quite a good friendship so she also stopped mentioning it to him.

'Impressive.' Ellie commented softly.

'My pleasure.' Mycroft smiled. He came to his desk and pulled out a file. Ellie accidentally saw Jim's images and name on it. She lightly frowned and unfortunately, the older Holmes had read her expression. 'I assume you know the reason why I invited you here.'

'Clearly, indeed.' She sat back and tried to get back to her usual face. 'But may I just say, Mycroft, I don't play games with any of them.'

'Who? Your boyfriend and his enemy? Quite impressive how you manage to _run_ between them.' The gentleman said.

'My boyfriend?' She asked playfully.

'My little brother.' He corrected. He never approved her as Sherlock's girlfriend.

'I'm not interested about the childish feud between you and Sherlock or Jim and Sherlock or anything. Now if you excuse me, I've got work to do.' She stood up and turned away.

'You can walk away, but I do not guarantee Sherlock's safety from now on.' Mycroft said demandingly. Ellie stopped walking. She turned around to face him. He smiled satisfyingly and pointed to the chair. 'Now, please do sit down, Ms Hudson.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter 01

**01.**

Ellie returned to 221B Baker Street and found no one was home. Both Sherlock and John had left for the morgue, according to Mrs Hudson. She stood for a while at the front door, deciding where she should go first. When she left her store to see Mycroft, she was certain that she would not be happy enough to go back to work and she was right. She texted her employees to tell them to run the stores on their own for a few days. She needed a _vacation_. She needed to clear her calendar off for a few days to get things straight. Taking a deep breath, she dialed a number.

'Pick up, please.' She listened to the dialing sounds impatiently. 'Hey, hi. How are you? I'm good. I was wondering if I could see you. Now.'

She hung up the phone and called for a taxi.

* * *

><p>She decided to see Jim first. He knew about her secrets more than Sherlock since he was the one who helped her create them. When she walked into the café, he was already there. By the serious look on his face, he must have known what had been going on. She planned to sit down opposite him but he signaled her to sit next to him. Ellie did not understand why he wanted her to do so, but she followed his order. Jim ordered her a cup of tea since she was not in the mood of drinking.<p>

'What should I do?' Ellie started first after a long quiet moment. Even Jim did not start their talk. He was always the one who talked first every time they met. There was a baffling look on his face. They both knew this day would come sooner or later, yet they just ignored it. Jim was Ellie best friend, and she was the only one he could trust, even though she loved his biggest enemy.

'I… don't know.' Jim said frankly. She was the only woman in the whole world who could make him say _I don't know_.

'I don't want to lost any of you.' She said. Her voice was tremble. He never heard her voice trembling. 'It's all my fault!' She buried her face in her hands.

'Don't ever say that! It's not your fault _whatsoever_! It's business between me and him.' He held her shoulders in his hands.

'I lied to Sherlock. To you, I am the object that ruins everything. How can you say it's not my fault?' She could feel herself crying.

'I made you lie to him. I was the one who threatened you in the first place.' Jim said. 'You did it to protect Sherlock Holmes. People made mistakes!'

'At least it made you my friend.' She tried to make a smile. 'And now I'm in your way. And you know what? I'm not willing to correct my mistakes.'

'We'll think of something.' He said. Ellie would definitely think he was talking about the two of them, but it was not true. He was talking about him and Sherlock. Jim treasured Ellie as his only friend, so he would not want her to be hurt. But he had to _kill_ Sherlock Holmes. He just had to. It was the only way he worked.

She just nodded weakly. Ellie finally understood why Jim wanted her to sit next to him. That way he could comfort her, hold her in his arms. What should she do? She did not want any of them to die. If she saved Sherlock, she would betray Jim and vice versa. Helpless, Ellie leaned on to Jim's shoulder and cried softly, never knowing the man was also confused.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, she went to the morgue to see him. Ellie knew Sherlock would be angry when she disturbed him from his work but she just needed to see him. Even though she could not talk to him about what was going on, she needed to be in his arms. They calmed her down all the time. The streets to the morgue suddenly became long and lonely. The young woman walked slowly on the pavement and watched people passing by, wondering what it would be like to live a carefree life.<p>

She looked into the lab from the small glass window. She saw Sherlock, John and Molly were inside. The brown hair woman still had a thing for Sherlock, by the way she secretly looked at the detective when he did not notice. He had never treated her nicely, yet she still did everything for him. Ellie felt jealous of Molly. She wished she could just sacrify herself for Sherlock but she could not be such a mean person. There was no reason for her to protect Jim Moriarty since he was not nice to her in the very first place. But she got to know the criminal gradually, enough for her to take him as her friend. She knew it was wrong, she knew it would hurt all three of them but she could not help herself.

'Sherlock…' John accidentally looked out at the door and saw his flat mate's woman outside. She did not look alright. The doctor tried to wave at her but she did not respond.

'Not now, John. Just talk when you find something.' Sherlock was looking at the microscope. He did not even bother to look up.

'It's… Ellie. She's outside.' John said before Sherlock could say anything.

'What?' He looked out to the door. It was when Ellie realised they all knew she was here. She quickly turned her back at the door to dry her eyes. Hot tears were streaming down her face when she looked at Sherlock. Suddenly all her nerve she put together to talk to him had disappeared. She just wanted to run away.

'Ellie!' Sherlock shouted when he saw her walk away. He jumped up from his chair and dashed out of the lab. Molly looked at him surprisingly. It was the second time she saw the man she secretly loved acting weird in front of a woman. The first time was when he checked a phone belonged to a mysterious woman that people rumoured he was in love with. This time she had the chance to see a real one. She did not do anything but turned away, yet Sherlock wore a worried face. She never thought he could have such worry on his face. And he was in the middle of a case!

'Who was that?' Molly asked John when Sherlock was out of sight.

'Sherlock's girlfriend.' The doctor replied frankly. 'Don't tell him I tell you. Not many people know about it, and Sherlock, erm, he doesn't like people talking about her.' Failing to notice the disappointed look on Molly's face. John walked out to see what was going on out there. Molly followed him.

'Ellie!' Sherlock grabbed her arms before she could run any further. 'What's wrong? Why didn't you come in?'

'It's… nothing. I just don't want to disturb you.' She turned back and smiled.

'Then why did you cry?' He asked, holding her shoulders.

'I did not cry…' Ellie protested weakly.

'Really? You eyes are all red, Ellie. Your right hand is still wet with all the tears you tried to wipe out. Not to mention you did not clean it quite clear.' He used his hand to wipe the few drops were left at the corner of her eye. 'Normally your voice is not like that. People voice only trembling when they…'

'Alright. Fine. I cried a little bit.' She chuckled. 'But after hearing all of that I feel better.' Luckily she never got bored of his talking without breathing. That was the reason why John and Sherlock never let her to stay with them when they had client, otherwise she would laugh at his attitude.

'Why did you cry?' He insisted her on answering his question.

'Be quiet!' Ellie said and then she pulled him closer to her for a kiss. He responded to that kiss immediately like usual but he still could not understand why she cried. For a short moment, he found himself was terribly concerned about her tears. He broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes, holding her as close as he could to him.

'Why did you cry, Ellie? _Answer_ me.'

'I love you, Sherlock. I really do.' She ignored his question completely. She just had to tell him that. He must know that before anything could happen.

'You…' He was surprised. He knew she felt that way but she never told him that. 'Can you, erm, say it again?' He clumsily asked her with slightly blushed cheeks.

'I love you, idiot! You heard me perfectly.' She laughed gently when she saw the astonishment on his face. '_Remember_ it, Sherlock!'

'Thank you.' He just bent down and kissed her. 'Now if you excuse me, I have a case to break.' He stood straight and walked back to the lab like a robot. Ellie smiled widely at that. She never thought those three little words could make him looked like an idiot. She waved goodbye to Molly and John, who were standing speechless, then left without looking back.

'What did you just _do_?' John asked Sherlock. 'Did you even _hear_ what she said?'

'I heard her perfectly. I did show my appreciation.' Sherlock walked to the microscope again, still moving like a robot.

'You don't say 'thank you' after she told you she loved you, Sherlock!' John raised his voice.

'What do I have to say then?' He looked up innocently. John was surprised about this. Sherlock did not know how to respond to that sentence. Amazingly how Ellie could put up with him without hearing him say anything to prove his feelings for her!

'Forget it! Just solve the case please!' The doctor left the room.

'You should say you love them back.' Molly spoke. Then she also left the room after John. She was in shock. The man she secretly loved was in love with another woman and he did not even acknowledge it. It was also her very first time she saw him taking care of a women. It was her very first time to see him kissing a woman. Who was she? Who was the woman who could take away his heart and his breath?

'Oh!' Sherlock exclaimed when he was left alone in the lab.

* * *

><p>Sherlock dashed out of the morgue after he texted Lestrade about what he had found in the lab. He did not need to be there where the police arrested the criminal, unless he was extremely bored or interested. He had to rush back to his flat to see if Ellie was there, otherwise he had to waste another hour to get to her place. He was not ready for that three words but he had to see her <em>now<em>, at least to say he did not mean _it_ when he said 'thank you' previously.

'Good evening, Sherlock, dear!' A playful tone raised as the detective passed through the main door. Sherlock halted and turned to the voice source. He drew a surprised on his face, lightly. He thought that man would make a 'glorious' return. When he said 'glorious', Sherlock Holmes actually meant 'annoying' and 'show off'. Jim Moriarty was standing there, just as simply as that and greeted him. Somehow he felt that Ellie was in danger. It was the first time he had a _hunch_. He had to admit that Ellie had done an amazing job bringing things he never experienced to him.

'That's very elegant of you. But sorry, I have to dash!' Sherlock said. Jim could wait.

'Sure. You can walk, but Ellie will be hurt.' Jim said with a deathly low tone that made Sherlock frown. He turned around to stare at the criminal warningly.

Sherlock growled softly, enough for himself to hear it. He observed Jim for a moment. The criminal was wearing a serious face. 'What do you want?' He said after a long pause.

'A nice little chat will do. I really just want to talk to you today, Sherlock.' Jim turned his back and Sherlock followed him immediately. 'Would you mind if we do this while we walk?'

'Oh, no, it's fine.' He replied, catching up with Jim.

'I'd never hurt her. She's the only friend I have.' Jim started. Sherlock's face turned into a surprise one. Ellie _never_ told him that. It was the topic they always avoided. 'We all need to make a choice here, it's a friendly advice Sherlock, if you want her to be safe. You and I are not the only people who concerned about her.'

'I know exactly what I should do to protect her, Moriarty.' He replied coldly.

'No, you don't. Just like back then with Irene Adler. It was Ellie who showed you what to do, was it, Sherlock?' Jim hit the point with the perfect proof. Without Ellie, Sherlock would still be puzzled by the woman, very likely.

Sherlock did not reply to that question. He just continued walking with his enemy under the dark gloomy sky of London. He knew Ellie had some kind of relationship with Jim. He had imagined it before but he never thought he could not accept it easily. He did not love her, but to him she sounded important. What was Jim _to_ her?

'Think about it, before our games begin.' Jim said shortly before he disappeared in the dirty alley.

* * *

><p>Mycroft Holmes was drinking his glass of wine in his private room. In front of him were lying the files of the world most dangerous criminal: Jim Moriarty. Mycroft never considered himself as the perfect man. Human made mistakes. And he did, once. It was a big mistake if he must admit to himself. The older Holmes looked at the files next to Jim. It belonged to Elizabeth Hudson. She was his brother's girlfriend. Things turned out unexpectedly. He thought Irene had got Sherlock's heart. Then there were the files of John Watson, Mrs Hudson, and DI Lestrade. They all need to make a move. Suddenly he had a text.<p>

'_I am ready to accept you offer. _

_EH.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Please give me some ^^ (please x 3) (puppy eyes) I won't do anything unless I get one (at least) T_T<strong>

**Will Sherlock ever be able to say the three words (little fluff there but that's it, for now!)? What is the "offer"? Stick with me! **

**Every thing is not what it seemed!**


	3. Chapter 02

_._

_._

_._

_Underneath these lifelong  
><em>_Things that were right until they went wrong  
><em>_When misunderstood stood in my way  
><em>_Now down in the heart of the matter of fact  
><em>_There's a place I remember and I want to go back_

**Train**

_"Brand new book" (Theme song from "_The Biggest Loser_")_

_._

_._

_._

**02.**

Ellie got into the big black car that waited for her outside of her apartment. She sat comfortably and smiled with Mycroft Holmes. He was punctuated. As soon as she sent him that text, he responded immediately. He would come and take her just after an hour. He smiled back, even though she could see that he was not actually smiled. The man just came to protect his little brother. He offered her the ticket to get away from Sherlock's life.

The car drove away. She did not look back. She did not have the dare to look back. She had left him again, this time with no advance notice. Ellie knew the _thing_ between her and Sherlock would not last very long, but she still held on to the hope that some miracle would happen. It had been an amazing year with Sherlock. Now she had to spend the rest of her life without him.

'I need a job.' Ellie spoke. 'I have to work. It's the only way I could forget him.'

'Right. And we both know that the bakery store couldn't be used any longer.' Mycroft said. 'I'll think of something.'

'I can speak quite a few languages, Mycroft.' She rested her chin on her palm, looking out the car window.

'I'll keep that in mind.' He said, looking at the woman. She was determined to leave Sherlock Holmes. She just left with no begging, no crying, nothing. Mycroft never liked her, but he liked her ice-cold emotions. She knew exactly how to control it. Not to mention that she was smart, smarter than any woman he knew. She just hid her wit and used it only when she had to. She never acted too smart in front of his brother, she did not need it to get his heart. However, Mycroft Holmes was wondering if she was using it now.

'This is _not_ a proposal, Mycroft. Keep that in mind.' That was the last line she said while she was in the car.

* * *

><p>Sherlock rushed to her door and entered the password to get into her apartment. The house was dark. He turned on the light and looked around the apartment. The house was questionably clean. He looked at the trashcan. All the rubbish was turned upside down. The beer he drank two days ago was now on top and the nicotine patch he just used yesterday was out of sight. She had just been home a few minutes ago. There were traces of her heels. She never wore heels in the house, which indicated she came home and left in a hurry. Her closet was not touched but the safe was opened. He found all her important papers had gone.<p>

Sherlock stood up and looked around the house for a few seconds. All of her weird actions earlier flashed back in his mind. Why did she have to say _it_ even though he completely understood that she meant it from the bottom of her heart? Ellie was not a weak woman and almost nobody could make her cry. Today was the very first time that he saw her cry. What was going on, Ellie? Then he flipped through the papers that were left in the safe angrily. Sherlock shockingly realised one thing.

There was not a single paper that showed Ellie existed in this house.

Then he realised another thing.

She had left him. _Again_.

He completely understood what Jim said. But did she choose Jim Moriarty over him? Did she lie to him again?

A tri-tone raised. Sherlock slowly looked at his phone. The text was from Jim Moriarty.

'_Ellie is no longer my friend. 'Goodbye Jim', she said. _

_JM'_

'_She is no longer my girlfriend. She left no notes._

_SH_'

He replied with a big lie to his own heart.

_Notes_? No, she left a note. Ellie was a smart woman, she would definitely leave some kind of note for him. Think, Sherlock, think! What was the hint? He had to find out. This time was not like the time Irene Adler left him. He let the woman go, because she was not the one who kept his heart. Ellie was the one who kept it. He need to find something that related to her here except from his memories. He had to. She would not let anyone take away him from her, he knew it, even though she left him. She even told him she loved him. She wanted him to remember that. She did not choose Jim over him. She had given her heart to him. Her _heart_.

'_I love you, idiot. _Remember_ it!_'

'Right! She is smart. She is far more brilliant than you all people!' Sherlock exclaimed even though he had no audience.

* * *

><p>Sherlock came back to 221B Baker Street to find Mrs Hudson and John were standing at the doorstep and the police cars were everywhere. John was holding the landlady in his arms to comfort her. Sherlock slowly approach the house. As soon as John saw his flat mate returned, he told Mrs Hudson to go to the ambulance so people could take care of her. Sherlock saw they put a shock blanket on her.<p>

'There was a break-in.' John said to Sherlock. 'We don't know what had been taken. The police won't let us go into the house.'

'Of course there was a break-in. And I know exactly what had been stolen.' Sherlock said calmly. 'Can't you see John, all the police this time is the Secret Service, not the Scotland Yard. I am not surprise if that car over there belongs to my dear brother.'

'Why?' John asked astonishingly, realising all the points his friend had made.

'Because they need to hide someone.' Sherlock said. John did not had a chance to ask who since Sherlock had come to Mycroft, who were approaching them with the same old face.

John never had a chance to look at Sherlock's face. But he could saw Mycroft's clearly. The older brother was a little surprise when he saw the younger's face. John could not imagine how it was like but he was sure he had never seen it before. He had never seen Sherlock's truly angry face. He just knew it through Mycroft's reactions. Sherlock grabbed his brother coat before he could say anything. They looked at each other for a moment. Mycroft still wore the cold face with a smile, even though he knew his brother was angry. No matter how angry Sherlock could get, he _never_ grabbed him like that.

'Where is _she_, Mycroft? Give her back to _me_!' He snarled at him. John could hear every word was angrily let out of his mouth, through his teeth.

'She left to the place where you could never find her Sherlock.' Mycroft gently took the detective's hands off his coat. 'Can't you see, brother, she _left_ you.'

'Ellie will never do that!' He hissed.

'Sir, this computer is password protected.' An officer appeared.

'It's _my_ laptop, Mycroft!' Sherlock looked at his brother and took the device from the officer.

'Unlock it!' Mycroft ordered. 'So I can make sure she is no longer in your life.'

'Sherlock, I can't find her number anywhere on my phone!' John understood what was going on. He checked his phone immediately.

'Of course it isn't on your phone. They try to take her away from us. He tries to take her away from _me_!' He said angrily.

'Unlock it, Sherlock Holmes.' Mycroft ordered, again.

Sherlock did not have a choice. He had to do it or they would take away the laptop forever. He turned it on. The detective smiled. Both Mycroft and John did not understand why he could smile in this situation. Mycroft saw it as a bitter smile. He could finally make his brother listen to him. But John, he had been sharing the flat with Sherlock for too long to understand that smile. The doctor saw him make a look of the winner. Sherlock smiled because he had successfully made the trick. But John still two steps behind him. What trick could he make? He did not even been home the time the police turned their home upside down to erase Ellie's traces. His beloved woman was taken away from him and he let them do it? Why, Sherlock?

'Shut up, John.' Sherlock annoyingly ordered.

'Right!' The doctor said. His thoughts had _somehow_ bothered the detective again.

'Here you go, brother!' Sherlock typed the password in and gave it to Mycroft. 'I used this one for work so _dig_ it as deep as you like but I'm sure you can't find anything.'

Mycroft passed the laptop for the technician and after half an hour of processing, he gave it back to him. There was no sign of Ellie on the computer. Mycroft unwillingly gave the device back to Sherlock and left with the Secret Service.

'What is it, Sherlock? Why did you give him the laptop?' John asked when the police were completely out of sight.

'There's nothing in it, really. It's not even mine!' Sherlock said, holding the laptop on his hands while they walked into their flat.

'What do you mean?' John followed him. His friend sat down on the sofa with a smile.

'I told you, Ellie is smart. Smarter than any woman in this world. This is _her_ laptop John!' Sherlock said cheerfully. Even though he could not see her, probably anymore but he was happy when he could keep something belonged to her.

'How can you possibly open that?'

'Easy. She gave me the password this morning when we were at the lab. Oh, don't bother to say you couldn't hear it. The first '_I love you_' was real, the second time with the '_idiot_' word is the password. She may or may not leave anything in here but I just have to keep it. There must be a reason she changed the laptop.' Sherlock said. 'I know my woman, John. And I trust her.'

'So where is she now?'

'The question is where is my laptop now!'

* * *

><p>Sherlock stood up and brought the laptop into his room, leaving John baffling in the living room. They were the weirdest couple he had ever met. Sherlock did not show any sign that he was worried about her. Ellie was the same. She left without a goodbye and coldly left her boyfriend her laptop. That was the most dangerous thing when two smart people were together. They confused others.<p>

'It's a Mac!' Sherlock shouted out from the door front. Then he ran up to the living room to find his skull. Luckily John was still there so he technically did not need the skull anymore. The doctor frowned and looked at him curiously. He did not even know when did he left home. However, John had got too used to this to sit in his sofa and wait for the detective to explain his findings. 'Ah, it's Christmas! I will follow Apple on my Twitter!'

'You… have a Twitter account?' John asked astonishingly.

'Of course I do. Ah, I also have Facebook in case you want to add me, John!' He said with a glare at the doctor. John immediately understood his sarcasm. He just sighed tiredly and sat up a little bit for the long talk that would happen within a minute.

'Okay, I'm all ears.' He smiled quickly and stared at his flat mate.

'She rearranged the files, John. A Mac technically remembers the files' position from the previous time you modified it. She arranged them by names but they make no sense to me, so I restored the last modification. Ah, she's brilliant!' Sherlock was still dancing around the room.

'Okay? I thought alphabet arrangement helps you. That's why it's in the function?' John asked bluntly.

'Alphabet arrangement is boring.' Sherlock turned it on. 'Here's the files before she restored it.'

'Morgue?' John read out loud the word that made from the files on the screen. 'Bart's morgue?' He asked.

'Of course. She went there this morning and hid it there. Mycroft never thought she had been there.' He got another exactly the same laptop from his bag. 'Say hello to my laptop.'

'Did she left anything on?' John asked.

'I don't know. But there are files about her that I kept. And she'd better left some notes.' He flipped through the files. 'Ah, there's one.'

'What is it?'

Sherlock read it silently. After that his facial expression became cold. The shine of his grey eyes had disappeared. He stared at the screen for a few moments and then he left for his room, leaving his laptop on the sofa. He did not bother to look at John. The doctor could not help but picking up the laptop so see what it said.

'Don't find me, Sherlock!' It said.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go for chapter 2 :") I hope you all enjoy it. <strong>

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and alerts, I really am appriciate them. On review can make my day! Please do continue to review, and don't ever forget to curse me with all you have (lol).**

**Well, I hope you don't find it boring that she left him again. Don't worry, this time she leaves him on purpose and I promise that things will turn out completely unexpected! (No spoilers, of course, ha-ha). Just watch my child deal with Mycroft. OMG I just love the man =)) So sad I can't put anymore of Jim… (sob).**

**Loveeeeeeeee**

**NYC Lovers x**


	4. Chapter 03

_._

_._

_._

'_Now down in the heart of the matter of fact_

_There's a place I remember and I want to go back'_

**Train**

"_Brand new book" (Theme song from "_The Biggest Loser_")_

_._

_._

_._

**03.**

Elizabeth Hudson sat quietly in the sofa of Mycroft Holmes' private house. She stared blankly at the fireplace. The man was kindly enough to put on the fire, which was dancing in her black eyes. She was looking at the files left on the table for her with a cup of high quality tea. It had been a very long time since she lived in such richness. Nothing around this house could enlighten her emotions. She heard footsteps echoing in the hallway. It must have been Mycroft. Until he figured out what he should do with her, she might have to stay as his place since it was the only place in England that Sherlock Holmes did not bother to search.

'The files here, can't you see it's missing something?' She asked when Mycroft sat down opposite to her. The man stopped moving for a short moment. He lightly coughed and took the file from her with a questioning frown.

'Well, I don't think I know. Would you want to tell me?' He looked at his perfectly arranged files then his female company, who was wearing a smile that he could not read. He started to understand why Sherlock was not himself in front of her. She had made herself unreadable. And it annoyed the Holmes brothers.

'Do you remember when I said I could speak a few languages and I wanted you to keep that in mind?' Ellie asked. She put down her tea, holding her hands together. 'Well, I think you will understand what I mean after reading this.' She pulled out from her purse an A4-sized envelope and gave it to him.

He took it from her with questioned eyes. He thought he had collected _all_ of her files from her house. There was nothing strange about them. She was just an average English woman who had chosen a wrong man to love, a wrong friend to talk and a wrong life to live. He never thought he missed something that made him regret. However, she was _right_. After looking at the document she gave him, he looked up the see her surprisingly.

'Well, this is absolutely unexpected. Do you mind if I check this?' He asked.

'Oh, I insist. Do whatever you want. But after that you have to hear my request since I did save your arse this time.' She said. 'Goodnight, Mycroft.' She stood up and left for her bedroom.

Mycroft waited for her to leave then he stood up and walked to his desk. He left the files on the table and looked at it for a long moment. Then suddenly there was a flash crossed his mind. He rushed to the bookshelves and pulled out one of his very old album. He flipped through the old pictures of him and Sherlock when they were kids. Then he stopped at one picture taken when they were in a country house during a vacation. He was just a kid back then. Sherlock was there too, but he was just too young to remember anything. Mycroft picked up his phone.

'Hello. This is Mycroft Holmes. May I have a word with the Prime Minister, please.'

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes lied quietly in his bed. He flipped through the images on his phone. Mycroft thought he could erase Ellie from his life but he was wrong. She was one step before them and two steps before him. Sherlock got his laptop back, he had once again transferred all her pictures to his phone. He still could not understand why she did not want him to find her. She knew he would try anything to find her at any cost. Why did she give him her heart before she disappeared? He understood that she was Jim's friend, but she was his girlfriend first. The only explanation he could think of was that she did not want to betray any of them, so she left.<p>

What could happen if Sherlock want to kill Jim? It would hurt her.

What could happen if Sherlock was killed by Jim? She would not live.

Either way, she was in both of their ways.

But Sherlock did not want her to leave him like this.

He scrolled down to the image when he took with her a year ago, when they were watching fireworks at the London Bridge. It was the first time he insisted her on taking a photograph with him. She was surprised at him, so was he. Sherlock never thought he could have any pictures of himself or a woman in his phone. But after a year with her, his phone was filled up with pictures. It was her hobby to take picture of him while he was doing _anything_. She used his phone to take pictures of him sleeping, typing, studying, complaining, _anything_. Gradually he adopted the hobby. There were pictures of her baking, looking carelessly at out the window, sleeping in his arms. He even took pictures when she was mad at him and his attitudes.

There were also a lot of pictures that they were both in them. She had changed him. She made him do things he hated, but it never annoyed him. He was surprised at his own carefree smile when he was with her. And he actually went on countless dates with her, like normal men did. And now what was he supposed to do when she was not around? He did not want to do those things with anyone else.

Why couldn't he just be mad at her?

Sherlock changed the lock screen picture to the image of Ellie and him, kissing under the fireworks.

It would take a long time, he told himself.

It would take a long time for him to find the old annoying, cold hearted Sherlock Holmes back.

* * *

><p>Ellie was lying on her bed for almost the whole night. She could feel her eyes were hurting like hell. The clock showed that it was just seven in the morning. However, the sun had already streamed into the room. The garden before her eyes was beautifully decorated with countless pieces. It was the nice cozy guest room that Mycroft prepared for her. She wondered how long she had to stay in this room. Ellie sat up and let out a long sigh. She got out of the bed to the bathroom.<p>

The mirror reflected an exhausted woman. It took her a few seconds to realise she was looking at herself. Alone and tired in a total stranger house, she curved her lips into a bitter smile. It was just like the time she first ran away from Sherlock, but her heart hurt more this time. What should she do without having him in her life? She did not want to figure it out. She just wanted to disappear. That was the only way she could forget the truth that she ran away from her own mess.

But she knew that was not what was going to happen. Ellie took a deep breath and tried not to think about Sherlock Holmes. The young woman looked around the expensive bathroom and found a brand new make up kit. She smiled bitterly. Mycroft also prepared this for her. He was ready to take her away from his brother's life any day. She knew she just could not be lost in front of the man. She can be a nice woman to Sherlock, but she would not be one to his brother. If she could make Jim Moriarty, the great criminal of all time to respect her, she believed she could make Mycroft to do the same thing. Judging from his expression yesterday when she gave him _that_ document, she knew he regretted because he had underestimated her.

If Sherlock and Moriarty enjoyed this side of her, she knew Mycroft would be no different. Their brains worked the same. The only different was she used her wit last year to tell Sherlock that he could have her heart but he would never have her just to annoy him, and this time she used it to beat Mycroft. She had to, although he was a scary man.

She drew her eyes black and her lips red. It was her own rules. She only wore red lipstick when she got into a game.

* * *

><p>Mycroft Holmes walked out of his bedroom, wearing an expensive suit as always. Holding another thick files in his hands, he told himself to go and check on the woman he brought home yesterday. For the first time of his life, he felt like he was being knocked out of his own plan. He thought after he <em>got rid of<em> that woman, he only had to deal with Jim Moriarty and his childish brother. Now he had to deal with something bigger. Wouldn't it be nice if _she_ was just an average woman like he imagined she would be?

'This is such a boring house, don't you think Mycroft?' A soft voice raised.

'What are you doing?' The man asked the young woman who was holding a big vase of roses, which were clearly from his _garden_, and put it on the table in the middle of his hall. People could see that _gigantic_ vase when they set foot in this house. He never decorated his house with flowers.

'Putting some colors to such a boring house!' Ellie appeared after the vase. 'It's nice, isn't it?'

'Of course it's nice. They are my flowers for Christ's sake!' He raised his voice.

'Don't worry. I will have people recover your garden after. I just want to live in a nice house.' She smiled, looking at the roses. They were her favourite.

Mycroft stared at the woman standing before him. Could this be the real person of her? She _manipulated_ people's minds. Even though she did not say much but Mycroft felt like he was already convinced and he did not want to tell her to removed the vase. She had also changed her appearance. The young innocent woman he saw yesterday had gone. In front of him was the confident and smart woman, wearing red lipstick, red high heels and an expensive black dress. Her straight hair was let to fall down naturally. Never before had he observed such beauty. Just like Sherlock from the old days, he could not read her. He would not believe his brother's words until today. Even Irene Adler could not compare to this woman. She played no tricks with others. She got them by her own truth.

'Fine.' Mycroft said after a long moment of observing her and gained nothing. 'Shall we continued our talk?'

'Oh, enlighten me.' Ellie smiled and followed Mycroft to his study room.

* * *

><p>'You will be the interpreter at 10 Downing Street. But when the Palace needs you, you have to be ready for them.' Mycroft said to Ellie. 'Not that many people can speak the languages you can so they accept you right away.'<p>

'Fancy place.' She smiled. 'Thank you Mycroft! That's the reason why _he_ wanted me to learn too much.'

'And unfortunately, _he_ wants me to take care of you specifically, so I'm afraid you have to stick with this boring household for a while.'

'Not my problem right now.' She said. 'But could you tell _him_ that I don't want anything official so _he_ doesn't need to worry?'

'Yet you _black mailed_ the man?' Mycroft asked curiously.

'Because _he_ is the _only_ one who can get _your_ hands off _me_.' Ellie curved her red lips into a scary smile. Another truth that annoyed the older Holmes.

* * *

><p>John Watson finally had enough. He had had enough of his flat mate. Sherlock spent the past few days in the flat and did not bother to make a single sound. He just sat there in the sofa and stared blankly at his laptop screen at the note's Ellie left. It was scary when Sherlock did that. John felt like the detective's anger could explode any time. He never saw the man this bad. The last time when Irene played with his heart he did not act like this. This time he was being serious. He actually <em>loved<em> her. That was why he was lost ever since she left.

But he just could not act like John was _invisible_.

'Alright, Sherlock Holmes, even though I know you're annoyed but you must say something. That's the only way I can help you!' He stated.

Sherlock remained silent. He did not even bother to lift his eyes up to see the man.

'It's normal for people to feel like this.' John continued. He never thought he would be a psychological doctor one day. 'If there is anything, and I mean _anything_, that I can do to help, you just need to tell me. Damn it, say something Sherlock! Say anything!' John yelled at the statue in front of him.

Sherlock suddenly stood up. He put the laptop aside and walked back to his room. He still wore his pajama and the sleeping gown for the past few days. He did not even bother to talk with any client.

John sighed. He could not help but feeling guilty. Sherlock only had him as a friend and Ellie as a girlfriend. Now Ellie had gone and there was nothing he could do to help. What could be worse?

Suddenly Sherlock reappeared in the living room with his formal vest like normal. John stared at him astonishingly. He picked up his laptop and opened his website.

'I need a case, John. Is there anything worth my time?' He spoke normally as if nothing had happened with the deep indifferent tone of his.

'You've just turned down lots of clients a few days ago. Why do you want to work now?' John asked curiously.

'I need to get this over with, John. I need to work. I need to finish the Moriarty business.' He replied coldly.

'What about Ellie? Are you sure you're alright?'

'It's the only way I could find her!'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for the slow update :"( I just got back to uni so things have not really get into me yet. I have too much readings and writing(s) to do (sigh). Yeah, what can I complain, I chose to them them in the first place, but they are just too hard. I'm not a native speaker, for crying out loud (sob).<strong>

**So, here is chapter 3 :"), I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not going to say anything about Ellie or who she really is and why it annoyes Mycroft that much. Ha-ha, I just want you to stick around :") Please support, every little thing means everything. Just one little thing, in case you haven't notice, the warning in the first chapter is OOC, stands for **_out of character_**. I'm not great in keeping characters in style, so please forgive me.**

**Just a little boring chatting but I've found some really interesting parody on Youtube, you guys should check them out. I nearly died from laughing too much last night. Maybe 'The Internet is porn' or 'Sherlock A study in songs' are good suggestions, they really kill me off. The combination, timing and effects are gorgeous and of course, hilarious (lol)**

**Alright, enough with my personal rambling, please read and review. I really appreciate every single one of them :").**


	5. Chapter 04

_._

_._

_._

'_Underneath these lifelong  
><em>_Things that were right until they went wrong  
><em>_When misunderstood stood in my way  
><em>_Now down in the heart of the matter of fact  
><em>_There's a place I remember and I want to go back'_

**Train**

"_Brand new book" (Theme song from "_The Biggest Loser_")_

_._

_._

_._

**04.**

'The Hound of the Baskerville. Nice. I have to say John had done a terrific job in annoying your brother by writing this blog.' Ellie took a small dip of coffee when she was in the study room with Mycroft. It had been a few months since she moved in. At first, the older Holmes rejected the idea of her updating John's blog. But eventually he accepted it since she always did it in front of him and she made no move after that. She just simply accepted the new life. He must admit that she was the coldest woman ever.

'How is the work, so far?' Mycroft ignored John's blog. Ellie turned to look at him curiously, smiling at him with those red lips. She never stopped wearing that color around him. She pulled the laptop away and got some documents from her briefcase. They were marked confidential. As an interpreter, she had to help the country communicate with others. And one wrong word could cause disaster.

'It's good. I like it.' She approached him with the files. 'However, I'm not sure if this follows the protocols or not. The Prime Minister just gave me this and told me to give them to you.' She gave them to Mycroft and sat on the side of his desk. He frowned at her attitude but he did not complain. The young woman watched him as he opened them. They both obtained the lesson of putting up with each other. Ellie never liked the man, but she wanted to see what he could do to protect his brother, so she decided to stick around.

'It's not, actually. But I think you know why he gave you.' Mycroft said. 'Thank you.' He looked up to see her reactions but there was nothing for him to read. For the last few months he tried to read her but he could not. She was never his type of woman. There was no reason for Sherlock to love her but _the boy_ did, he wondered why. The man felt like he was dealing with a doll, not to mention she looked just like one.

'Sir, the Prime Minister wants to see you and miss Hudson!' His butler dashed in the room without knocking. He lightly blushed when he saw Ellie sitting on Mycroft's desk. From the outside look, people could mistake that she was flirting with him. She did not mind. Mycroft turned out to be a very keen player, he never gave up.

'Sure. Thank you.' Mycroft nodded and he left. Then he looked up and smiled at her again. She responded to the smile and walked out of the room.

'I'll be waiting outside.'

* * *

><p>Six months moved fast,<p>

The interpreter at number 10 Downing Street came _home_ from a tired day of working. Today she had to interpret the ambassador from the Middle East Area. Only her can spoke the language in the whole department. Her mind had been turned upside down after doing the task that was usually meant for three people. She threw the car keys and the bag on her bed and lied down for a few minutes. Once again the unfamiliar life had become familiar. She only needed a few months to adjust to the new atmosphere. And, once again, she could not stop thinking about the past. She left it behind, twice, yet it still haunted her mind every night.

How long could she hide herself behind the red lipstick?

How was he doing? She missed him so much.

'He's dead!' A cold voice raised.

Ellie startled and got up immediately from the bed. Mycroft had entered her room without knocking. She stared at him, feeling herself horrified for the first time in front of him. How could he read her mind? He never could read her mind! It had been more than one year and their game was still in a stalemate. There was no way that he could make a move. And what was with the cruel answer?

'I'm serious. They finally managed to end their games. Both of them.' Mycroft said without a smile, without any attitude. He was not playing the game. He gave her the newspaper. It was on the front page. She could not believe in her eyes. Sherlock had committed suicide, and so had Jim. Ellie took the paper from the man with blank eyes. For the _first_ time, Mycroft read her. She looked devastated. Two most important men in her life were gone. Permanently. The older Holmes frowned regretfully. He intended to leave the room but she had signaled him to sit down next to her. She had done it again. He was _manipulated_.

'Sit down, Mycroft.' She said demandingly. He followed her order. When he sat next to her, she just leaned on his shoulder. After a long moment, she sighed: 'You won.'

Mycroft was surprised to hear that. Suddenly she stood up. He looked down to his front vest pocket. The _thing_ he kept in it was gone.

'You won.' She exclaimed, holding the black iPhone on her hand. She pressed the button and smiled. Those red lips were deathly dangerous. 'You have the first prize: The nation's safety. This is the prize for the loser then.' She blinked and left.

If she wanted, she could have the Holmes brothers dancing in her hand.

Mycroft sighed. She was officially the most dangerous woman in the world. She had just lost the man she loved and she did not bother to shed a tear. _Elizabeth_ even smiled. And she broke his guard within seconds.

* * *

><p>John Watson was standing in front of his best friend's grave. He tried to cry but he could not. The tears just would not come down. Sherlock has gone. There was no way he could believe that. It was just a lie. It was just a beautiful lie from the most intelligent man in this whole wide world. Sherlock could not die like this. John swore that he would kill all the media people who published wrong details about Sherlock if he had the chance. John alone could not clear Sherlock's name. He just needed his friend to do that with him.<p>

Just by then, a familiar silhouette approached him. His eyes suddenly filled with fury. She was smiling. The young woman was wearing a pair of red lips, red high heels and an expensive black dress, just like usual. She had the same beauty. Her hair looked even longer than before. Looked like she was living a luxury life. What would she want to come down to see him, especially when he had gone? It was when he thought that she always could see Sherlock, it was only because she _did not_ want to. Should he question her heart also?

'You…' John finally found a way to speak. 'How dare you come here? You _LEFT_ him!' He shouted at Ellie. She did not utter a single world. 'Do you even know how hurt he was trying to forget you? And this is the result!'

'You're just as frankly as I remembered, John.' She turned to him with a smile. This even made him become angrier. How dare she smile?

'You…' The doctor had enough. He stretched his hand to grab her arms and pulled her to face him. He stared at her with those big eyes he had. There was no word could describe his feelings right now. Ellie just looked at him with an emotionless face.

'Gentlemen!' She turned away coldly. Two tall men came and dragged John away from Sherlock's grave. No matter how hard he resisted, he could not escape. Ellie knew he was a soldier, she asked another two soldiers to hold him. 'Take him back to 221B Baker Street safely and make sure he won't come around here for the next few hours. Thank you very much.'

They nodded and left with the angry, furious John Watson.

Ellie waited for them to be out of her sight and then she shut her smile. She stood there and stared at the grave for a very long moment. His name was carefully engraved on it. Every time she wanted to move closer to touch the name, she stepped back. Then all of the sudden, she pull out a white napkin from her pocket and wiped the lipstick away. After a short moment, the natural color of her lips was shown. Then she got off her red high heels, standing bare foot in front of the grave.

'Long time no see, Sherlock.' She started to talk. This time she wore a sad smile on her face. 'I just wondered what had got into the funny brain of yours. It took you one year to type that stupid sentence on your phone and you still didn't have the dare to send it to me. I did not change my number for God's sake. Do you know how hard I fought to keep _those stupid_ ten digits?' She yelled at the grave. 'This is the last time I come here to visit you. I come to return your phone to you.'

She pulled out his phone from her pocket. She knew Mycroft kept that phone. With a little trick, she could get it easily. She smiled when she saw the lock screen image was the image of them the night he came to give his heart to her. And she also found the funny line he typed in their conversation window but he never sent it.

'Send me the funny line and I will see you again, _hopefully_.'

She put the phone next to his grave and left. She never touched it.

She left him breathless behind the trees not far from there.

* * *

><p>It took Sherlock Holmes about an hour before he could move from where he was standing. John was there and he had to try very hard to hold back his funny and weird and unnecessary emotions so he could observe his best friend in the dark. But he could not predict that she came, stunning as always. For the last six months, he barely stopped thinking about her and how to find her. He knew Mycroft was hard to fight, so he laid low and secretly tried to recover her trace but there was no use. She ran away and she made sure that he could not find her. By the time he believed that she had left forever, she returned. Funny enough, she found the sentence he wanted to sent her but he did not have the dare to because he was afraid that he would gone mad after he sent her that.<p>

So when she appeared with nothing changed, he felt like he could not breath for a long time. And for the countless time, he could not read her. Just when the two tall men appeared, he figured out she was still protected by Mycroft. And that was it. Nothing more. She came with those red lips he missed. And she just yelled at him furiously like he had done something wrong. And she left him his phone. She had read the line. And she left with no tear.

Sherlock realised that she did not believe he was dead and she was waiting for him.

She gave him her heart, _again_.

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper startled when Sherlock stormed in her small house again. He had been living with her ever since he faked his dead. The words he spoke to persuade her was sweet and… magical. The funny thing about love was unconditional. Molly never believed it until that day. But he never changed. Even though he started to learn how to thank her, to apologise to her, he was still the same Sherlock. But today he came home with the different face from everyday. He was wearing the saddest face she had ever seen in him.<p>

He just sat down at the sofa with his coat and his shoes on and stared blankly at the space before his eyes. After a long moment of quiet, he let out a long sighed. Then he returned his face to the usual cold, emotionless one. He was tapping his hands on his lips lightly. Then his face turned furrowed. He buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. Molly never saw him this depressed since the day he _died_.

'What's wrong, Sherlock?' She could not help but asked.

'I got my phone back.' He replied. Molly could be the one to share some emotions to. She was super big-hearted and super forgiving. He could hurt her without worrying that she was mad at him. He knew it was just mean but he could not help it.

'Really. From who? I thought your phone was taken by higher authority.' Molly replied. Then she opened her eyes widely. 'And _everyone_ thinks that you're dead!' She found herself happy when she was the _only_ person in this world knew Sherlock was alive for sure.

'My woman.' Sherlock replied shortly. And he frowned then buried his face in his hands again. 'Urg, why does she have to do that?' He stressed the phrase 'my woman' and he believed he could saw huge disappointment on Molly's face. This time he did not care. Sherlock did not need any love except from _his woman_. What would Ellie want him to do? She always trusted him and now all he could do was running around the underground world to find the way back to the surface. Moreover, she knew very well that it was going to be incredibly hard for him to hold his emotions back after he knew the one that returned his phone to him was the only woman in this world that he could love. And she stilled returned it to him.

'Oh!' She exclaimed. Molly was jealous of that woman. She left Sherlock for half a year and she still had his heart. Molly easily _deciphered_ the phrase 'my woman' as 'You won't have a chance on him!'. It did not need the brain of a genius to understand love and its price. She quietly went on with her cooking.

Sherlock sat still in the sofa. He carefully watched Molly making food for him. He never liked it though. He could never forget Ellie's food. They tasted much better and he felt happier when he looked at his woman cooking and smiling at him while he was eating. Now all that had become out of his reach. He could not see her for her own safety and so she would not have to run away again. All he needed to focus on right now was to get back his reputation, his name. He wanted to get back to her as exactly the same man as she used to know. The one she loved.

First he needed a job.

* * *

><p><strong>Huge apologise for the late update. I don't want to use uni as an excuse but it really is! Tons of assignments and group meetings and blah blah blah… I hardly find time to sit down to write or revise anything (sob)<strong>

**But, Happy Easter! I finally had a week break and I'll try my best to do anything I can, apparently it's 'study week', not mid semester break as it's called lol.**

**Okay, review? I know the story is not fast moving, heart breaking or anything that good but it has always been like this ever since I started to write, eh! And I don't like my story to have to much dialogue… But I will change in the next story :") Trust me, I have tons of idea for Sherlock… I'm currently working on a cross-over with CSI New York :") I'm obsessed with CSI NY, just so you guys know.**

**Okay, I'll shut up and leave space for you to write review. Pretty pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 05

_._

_._

_._

'_And now I'm running for you  
><em>_Instead of running from me  
><em>_All I want is you to see me_

_Here I am  
><em>_Same old story in a brand new book'_

**Train**

"_Brand new book" (Theme song from "_The Biggest Loser_")_

_._

_._

_._

**05.**

Ellie came home with dirty feet and natural lips colour. She was grateful that Mycroft did not see her like that. She apologised to the housekeeper and headed to her room quietly. She also decided to quit dinner. An hour with Mycroft and the red lipstick would definitely exhaust her, not to mention she had just taken away the important evident of his case and returned it to the believed-to-be-dead owner. Sherlock would notice if she left some GPS device to follow him, yet she decided to trace his movement with her own phone. She turned on the map reference and she realised that the phone had been taken away from the cemetery. It was moving around the heart of London, exactly around Baker Street.

Her heart suddenly beat faster. She tried to hold back her tears but she could not. They were streaming down her cheeks no matter how hard her mind told them not to. She covered her mouth with her hands to prevent any sob that planned to come out. Mycroft had his eyes and ears around this house, she could not let he knew it was Sherlock. She knew he was alive but she never thought that he had taken his phone back this fast. He must have been around his grave somewhere at the time she was talking to him. She was so _close_ to him.

She knew she had to risk it once. She knew she had to see him with her own eyes, but she was not ready. Ellie turned off her phone. Just by knowing he was alive for sure, she had lost control of her emotions like this. What could happen if she saw him? Sherlock needed time to clear his name, according to what had been written about him in the newspapers. She could have _him_ assassinate all the media people if she liked but she had to wait. She had to corporate with Sherlock even though they technically could not communicate.

Ellie knew exactly what to do while she was waiting for him. But firstly, she had to learn to get used to the blue dot moving on her phone screen. She knew his movement, then she could make hers. She had to help him secretly. She knew he would found out about it someday but she knew _her man_ was smart enough to keep quiet. But what could be done to affect the cruel media? She curved her lips into a smile.

Of course she needed Mycroft and _him_.

And she needed her red lipstick.

For the very first time she thanked _him_ for giving her such influence.

Ellie walked to her gigantic closet. There was one of the advantages when living with the man who ran the British government and working at number 10 Downing Street. She smiled at the wardrobe. Mycroft could not read her and he never could. But if she wanted him to continue the game, she had to intrigue his curiosity every time they were together. And she knew Mycroft always looked at her clothes and her appearance to analyse her. Nice clothes would help her. She picked a black silk dress and incredibly high heels. After putting them on, she smiled confidently at her reflection in the mirror.

'Patient, Sherlock. Patient.' She softly whispered to the blue dot on her phone.

'I changed my mind. Tell Mycroft I would love to have dinner with him!' She told the maid, deliberately loud, and walked straight to the hall. The sounds of her heels echoing all over the quiet place.

'So what exactly do you want talk about during dinner?' Mycroft appeared at the front door, dressing neatly as usual. He was also ready for _their_ game when she took the phone from him.

'My future at number 10 Downing Street. I want to continue my job but when there is nothing I need to hide from, I officially take the _job_.' She smiled at him. '_Just_ the job.'

'Interesting. Shall we?' Mycroft smiled at her. He accepted the challenge.

'Lovely.' She put her hand on his arm and walked out of the house with him. Mycroft was impressed at her appearance tonight. Red lips, red nails, red high heels. She had every potential to play politics. And having such woman by his side was not all bad. She had great influence on _him_, he would love to stand by her side. 'Let's go, _brother_!'

'Right, Elizabeth Holmes? I always think Holmes is a nice surname. And what about Scarlet Lady, _sister_?' Mycroft asked. He was definitely enjoyed himself.

'So the British Ice Man has just adopted the Scarlet Lady as his companion. I like the way you Holmes boys think. And it's a nice nickname too.'

* * *

><p>Another six months went by,<p>

'Scarlet Lady'

John Watson looked at the caption under the picture of Elizabeth _Holmes_ in the front page of the today newspaper. In the picture, he was sure he was looking at Elizabeth Robertson or Elizabeth Hudson, yet they put another surname to address her. The doctor officially did not know who she was. He was still angry with her because of her actions a half-year ago at the cemetery. And now anger had changed to fury when they address her as a _Holmes_ and in the picture, she accompanied Mycroft Holmes, even though it only captured his back but John knew that person she walked with was Mycroft. What had happened to Ellie that loved Sherlock with all her heart? How many men she was _playing_ with? Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty and now Mycroft Holmes. Who would be next? Sherlock trusted the wrong woman.

He continued to read the rest of the article. They told that she was one of the great interpreters at the Prime Minister place as well as the Buckingham Palace. Now she was into politics. The red lipstick looked perfectly well on her. They told the readers that they never saw her without that colour on her lips. She had also become famous for that and the incredibly high heels she wore, which were also in the shade of red. They called her the Scarlet Lady. Even though she was just the interpreter, she was famous among politicians because of her beauty, her smart comments at some formal parties. And most importantly, she was with Mycroft Holmes, the British government himself.

Even the papers could not find out about their relationship but there are lots of rumors that she was his wife. John Watson did not think so, but he was persuaded by the papers. She did not wear a wedding ring, but he did. And he knew Mycroft was not the man for those things. They even took pictures of her entered and left the house with him. She never left his side in public events except when she was doing her job. John started to question that. He could never forget about the times when Sherlock and Ellie were together. They looked so happy and he could never think that Ellie faked those smiles, those laughter when she was with Sherlock.

Doctor John Watson felt like world had fallen out of its orbit without Sherlock Holmes.

The consulting detective stared at the newspaper in front of him. He could not believe in his eyes. His woman appeared in the press with his older brother. The rumors about her were not nice. Was that her move? He never thought she chose politics to fight. At least he knew she was safe at the moment in Mycroft's house. Sherlock knew she was watching him. So did he. He always left the GPS on his phone on. He knew she was involved in the government somehow but he did not expect her to have such influence. Now it was his turn to choose the right move. Ellie had his back now. She had controlled the media. He was still amazed by her appearance on the news. She was working hard for him.

Sherlock wanted to hold her in his arms right now. He knew she would be very tired hiding herself behind the lipstick. He remembered she once refused to wear red lipstick when she went out with him. Ellie told him red was the color of illusion and untruthful, so she never wanted to wear a mask in front of him. Sherlock had to move now. She had been wearing it for too long. The only time she had taken it off was when she visited him at his grave.

He needed his blogger.

* * *

><p>Doctor John Watson was looking at his blog. There were only a few hits on it for months. He just kept on checking his website if something had changed. After Sherlock was dead for a few months, a lot of copycat blogs appeared on the net. John did not care much about them since he realised that most of them just faking some crimes stories and people who wrote them were no more than daydreamers. He did not find any of them real. To be honest, there were too many blogs that it had become bored.<p>

John sighed loudly and turned off his laptop. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the living room. There was not a single day in the past six months he let the hope of Sherlock's returning down. Six months living alone was enough for him to miss his arrogant, annoying flat mate. By the time he walked out of the front door, he received a text:

'Which one is better? Real detective stories or crime fictions?'

The number was strange. It sounded like a spam but John was surprised because the message actually concerned him. He never told anyone about his annoyance when reading those ridiculous stories on the Internet. Was he being watched? John looked around for a second and found nothing strange along the Baker Street. Then another text appeared.

'Turn around. You'll see miracle. EH'

'EH?' John wondered. 'Elizabeth Holmes?' What was that woman doing around here? He looked around for another second and still found nothing but unfamiliar faces on the street. But her message made him curious. He turned around and looked at the space in front of his eyes. What did she mean by saying 'miracle'? He found nothing in around here. But the first message did not come from her. How did the sender know about him? And how did she possibly know about the first message?

'Tall. Black coat. Black scarf. Back to the wall. Look closer. EH'

She texted him again. She was definitely watching him from somewhere around here. He was annoyed by her texts and orders, yet he still looked for the figure she described. And then he could not believe in his eyes. He saw one tall, slim silhouette standing quietly under the shade of a roof. The man was staring right into his eyes. John opened his eyes as wide as possible. His tongue could not manage to utter a word. Those eyes, those cheekbones were unmistakable.

'He'll be lost without his blogger. EH'

So she knew he was there.

'Take him away from Baker Street. Awful lots of eyes and ears around here. EH'

'Shut up. Follow me.'

The tall man in his black coat said when John came near him and he walked fast through the streets of London. John had to try very hard to follow him. But he would never give up. He lost his friend long enough to lose him again. Just before he turned to the dark alley with him, he saw the Scarlet Lady standing on the other side of the street, holding her phone and nodded at him. She walked away in her red high heels right after he spotted her. He would deal with her later.

For now, he needed to follow Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p>Sherlock stopped when they entered the old house that was under construction. John eventually hit him because of his sudden stop. Sherlock slowly turned around to face the doctor. He did not change a little bit, except from losing a few pounds. John stared at him for a very long moment. Sherlock was standing in front of him wearing his old smirk. He moved a little closer to see him clearer.<p>

'Alright, I know you won't like this but I'm going to punch you.' John said before he smacked in Sherlock's stomach. The detective let out a painful groan when he nearly fell to the ground. John grabbed his coat to pull him up and look at him furiously. 'You total bastard!' Then he pushed Sherlock away. He was alive for sure. It was not his illusion.

'I guess I deserved that.' Sherlock finally found his breath and manage to utter weakly.

'I'm a soldier for God's sake!' John replied. They looked at each other for a few seconds after they both let out a string of laughter. Sherlock actually _hugged_ John for a few seconds because of happiness. He missed his one and only friend in this world.

'What did you do in the past six months? Your senses had improved. I didn't expect you to find me with one text.' Sherlock commented after he had enough of the laughing.

'Well, it wasn't me. It's the… erm…' John glanced at Sherlock. The detective frowned lightly and looked at him curiously. 'It was the Scarlet Lady who showed me.' John did not want to say her name. Sherlock would know about her and Mycroft since they both appeared on the news a lot recently.

'It's… She…' He opened his eyes widely. Sherlock could not spot her on Baker Street. Honestly he did not think she was there for the whole time. 'She's brilliant, isn't she?' He commented after a short moment of holding back his feelings. He wanted to see her. But it was not the time. Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel terrible for this. Uni is killing me now. But please enjoy the chapter as much as I do (smile).<strong>

**So, Sherlock & John finally reunited, in a completely non-slash way lol lol lol. Sorry, I AM SO NOT a slash fan and I personally don't like that, so please, don't misread my text for I'm very vulnerable lol.**

**Wait until Sherlock finds his way to clear his name and meet Ellie. Okay, I give you a little spoil here (because I am very busy for the next few weeks for my finals, so… I don't think I can update any sooner than that – until my winter break is coming, lol). Ellie is hiding TWO HUGE secrets from Sherlock, and one of them will be revealed in the next chapter. So, please be patient while I am praying to overcome my finals safe and sound lol.**

**Reviews? Curses? **

**(Is this the time when I smile nicely and beg for them?)**


	7. Chapter 06

_._

_._

_._

_If second chances were dancing  
><em>_You'd know I would have two left feet  
><em>_But at least I'd have a front row seat to love  
><em>_And so I've been turning it upside down  
><em>_Shakin' it up and shakin' it out  
><em>_And now I'm running for you  
><em>_Instead of running from me_

_All I want is you to see me_

**Train**

"_Brand new book" (Theme song from "_The Biggest Loser_")_

_._

_._

_._

**06.**

Mycroft stormed into the study room of his angrily. For the first time, he came home without a file with him. He almost snarled at his steward to order him to call Ellie to see him immediately. He really should not have visited the Prime Minister place this afternoon. How could _that idiot_ be elected as the Prime Minister? Mycroft was always the one who ran the British government but he never imagined the man he got control of for a very long time could make such foolish, careless, reckless (or whatever adjectives he could think of) move. Mycroft was getting tired of cleaning up others' messes.

Ellie softly walked inside the room. She was surprised to see his reaction today. Mycroft was the Ice Man, what kind of fire could burn the huge iceberg of England? There was something different, she could not tell what it was but she told herself to be more cautious when she was with him today.

'We have a _huge_ problem.' Mycroft started. So there was nothing to do with her. She exhaled thankfully. 'The Prime Minister is looking for a _private detective_.'

'What? Why?' She gasped. The Scarlet Lady never wanted to discuss anything that related to the Prime Minister. Seeing him eight hours a day was more than enough. She would never stick around number 10 Downing Street if it were not for Sherlock. She would _never_ see _him_ if it was not for the sake of her man either.

'Your files had been stolen!' He finally announced the bad news with a loud sign.

'_How_ on Earth could it exactly happen? Is he _stupid_ or what?' She yelled, falling on the sofa. She knew entering that mansion was dangerous but she trusted Mycroft and his influence. She also made a decision to trust _that man_ as well but she finally regretted.

'That's what I told him, apparently.' Mycroft sat down opposite her.

'Is there way you can find them without hiring a private detective?' Ellie signed. She got off her heels angrily, leaving them lying on the floor.

'I told him _not_ to hire one. We've got the Secret Service, the CIA and the FBI. But he refused. He wanted to find them himself.' The older Holmes sighed.

'How nice!' She smiled sarcastically. 'We have to think of something. I don't trust _him_. Who is he going to hire?'

'He actually turned his back to me. He did not allow me to have that kind of information.' He answered annoyingly.

'He'll regret, trust me.' Ellie replied softly. Mycroft smiled when he heard that. At least this woman was smart enough to realise what he could actually do with this old nation.

'We're rarely on the same side.' He commented. Mycroft still could not figure out why she wanted to enter political battle and appear on the media. Nobody wanted their private life to be disturbed by a bunch of journalists and countless people's gossips about every single action of him. 'But let's forget about that. We need to find the files.'

'Yes. I only want to use them to protect myself. Now there are chances that people will use it against him and myself, if they ever find out that I want to keep a low profile.' She said frankly.

'Let's act like you don't want that, shall we?' Mycroft suggested. He never liked it when she told him the truth. Why should he pursuit the truth if she told him that? Ellie was the first person proved to him that the truth could also be used to fool people's mind. He started to understand how she manipulated people. She told them the truth but she made it sound like a lie. Her opponents eventually ran in circles that she drew for them with their own doubts and lies.

She nodded wisely.

She had to _maintain_ the situation. It was the only way Sherlock could return safely. The easiest way was to deal with politics and then control the press. But there were still some political secrets that she did not want to give it to him even though they would help him remarkably. Ellie also did not want to be too cruel to _him_, unless she was left no choice.

* * *

><p>'So you two are living together?' John asked when they were sitting in Molly's house and having some tea and some chat to fill in the past six months. He knew Sherlock would have some kind of weird solutions when he faked his death, but he never imagined that he would share the flat with <em>another<em> woman and what was the most shocking part? And that _woman_ was Molly, the woman that Sherlock especially found annoying and there was not a single second that he acted nice to her. Why would he do that if he did not have feelings towards her?

'John, don't try to ruin my relationship. I know you love the twist in the story but unfortunately, I have to get rid of such fantasy out of your head.' Sherlock said when John implied that Sherlock had something for Molly. Lucky for him, she was out for work, otherwise this would be very awkward.

'She _left_ you for another man. The last time it was your enemy, this time it is your brother, for Christ's sake!' John furiously snapped back right away. He could never forgive Ellie for all of her actions, especially when she coldly turned up at Sherlock's grave in the shade of red. 'Just think, if she loved you, why didn't she come to you when she knew you are alive? And she wouldn't have left you in the first place!'

'John. Don't turn this talk into a fight.' Sherlock growled and glared at John. 'How much do you think you know…'

'You are the one who is wrong Sherlock Holmes!' John cut Sherlock's line. 'She wore a smile at your grave!'

'It's her mask!' Sherlock said shortly. This time his voice was a little bit louder than normal.

'She's lying!' John stood up angrily. How could his friend still trust that scary woman after all the things she had done? He really did not understand.

'I _know_ my woman, John. And I _trust_ her. So you'd better shut up.' He also stood up to face the doctor with angry eyes. 'She came to the cemetery to give me back my phone. Oh, how did she get it? Of course Mycroft kept it. She took it from him. All this time you were trying to blame everything on her she was just trying to be my shield. Can't you see John? Why does she need to get into the world we all hate? Because she was just trying to _protect_ me! Don't you understand that controlling the politics and the media could clear my name?'

John barely thought of anything to say. He never thought that far. 'I'm sorry.' He could never imagine that apologising for something was that hard, especially when he was on the wrong side.

Sherlock's face loosened a little bit. The black curly hair man lat out a sigh and sat down to his sofa again. He forgave John. But the doctor was not completely wrong. Ellie should have told him. She was always doing things on her own and decided how she wanted them to be. Sherlock could probably help her with something rather than letting her deal with it alone. It made him feel useless. He knew she never thought that way nor blamed him for not helping but she just made he feel like he had owned her a lot. Not for once second that she actually listened to what he said when they were together, he recalled.

And he knew she hid a lot of things from thing. She even told him lies.

'I need my blogger.' Sherlock suddenly changed the topic. He did not want to think about Ellie and Jim at the moment.

'For what?' John coughed, thanking his friend had broken the awkwardness between them.

'I need a big case to clear my name. And you are the only one who can intrigue the readers with your funny lies.' He rolled his eyes and typing in the air.

'You were asking me nicely a moment ago. Don't ruin it!'

* * *

><p><em>'I need your help.' The Ice Man told her when she was in his office. <em>

_'What kind of help do need from an _average_ woman like me?' She asked curiously. 'You technically _sell_ your brother away.'_

_'People make mistakes.' He added._

_'And you want me to make another one and then _I_ have to make up for it later?' _

_'You actually don't have any choice here, Ms Hudson.' Mycroft told Ellie demandingly. The way she pointed out his _mistakes_ annoyed him deeply. _

_He was totally right. It was her biggest mistake when she started her games with Sherlock's heart then she could not get out. It was her second biggest mistake when she became friends with Jim. Now she was stuck in between. Ellie closed her eyes for a few moments. The young woman exhaled tiredly._

_'Alright. I'll let them be.' She answered. 'Give me your eyes and ears.' She asked._

_'What if I don't want to?' Mycroft never liked women's orders._

_'You actually don't have any choice here, Mr Holmes.' She repeated his sentence a few minutes ago. _

_He looked at the woman annoyingly. He never liked his little brother's attitude. And now he officially hated his brother's girlfriend. Sherlock knew exactly what type of woman he hated to choose to be his girlfriend. _

_'Fine.' He uttered arrogantly._

_'And please, let him be for this time.' Ellie said before she stood up. _

_'And you let Sherlock die?'_

_'No, he'll live for sure. I know both of them, Mycroft. Jim will annoy him by one of his puppet dancing round your brother's mind.' Ellie said. 'And Sherlock will fall for it. It's my job to make sure things will happen according to Jim's plans. And yours is to apologise to your brother and get him back to this world.'_

_'What if I don't give him back to you?'_

_'It's Sherlock's job to decide.' She said. 'I just end the battle.'_

_Jim plan was to kill Sherlock Holmes. And she just had to make sure that they ended up in the position where Sherlock was forced to commit suicide. She controlled the people Jim black mailed and made sure they followed his orders. It was her only option to get Jim out of Sherlock's life even though she had to betray his trust. And she had to betray her best friend. _

_'He'll understand.' Mycroft suddenly said._

* * *

><p>Ellie woke up.<p>

Sweat ran down from her forehead and her heart beat faster than normal. She never thought that the conversation between her and Mycroft could haunt her that much. She tried to forget it for months but she could not. She saw Sherlock today at the other side of Baker Street and it flashed back in her head immediately. She pushed Sherlock to death, she helped his enemy. She made huge mistakes. And none of them was she willing to undo.

Ellie put her sleeping throb on and got out of bed. She came to the kitchen to find some wine. She was surprised to see Mycroft was also there. He was in his pajama. The man noticed her coming in. He gestured her to sit opposite him and brought her a glass of wine. She thanked him with a smile. He noticed that Ellie was not wearing red lipstick as usual.

'Sherlock was right when he said that we were not on the same side.' Mycroft started.

'I was the one who pushed him to death.' She took one dip of wine. For the very first time in the house, they were both off their masks. The play always needed a recess, and the actors and actresses deserved a little break. Ellie realised that this was their break. The man sitting in front of her was not the Mycroft Holmes she knew, and she was no longer a pain in his eyes.

'What if he doesn't understand?' She continued, breaking the long silence between them. The wine was good for confession like this. 'You know, the day I decided I'd make sure that Sherlock would be pushed to the verge of death, you told me he would understand.'

'We're not on the same side, Sherlock and me. Which side are you on?' He asked her before he could give her his answer.

'Unfortunately, I am on _your_ side.' She admitted. 'We both wanted them out of their games. We both love them. And we both are trying to get him back. I _hate_ you because you wanted me to clean up your mess. That's all.'

'That's not technically right. I also cleaned your mess.' He chuckled.

'True.' Ellie leaned back and offered him one of her real giggles. 'But you haven't answered my question.'

Mycroft paused for a while. He frowned, considering his answer.

'I'll get you back on the other side.'

* * *

><p>Ellie woke up.<p>

Sweat ran down from her forehead and her heart beat faster than normal. She never thought that the conversation between her and Mycroft could haunted her that much. She tried to forget it for months but she could not. She saw Sherlock today at the other side of Baker Street and it flashed back in her head immediately. She pushed Sherlock to death, she helped his enemy. She made huge mistakes. And none of them was she willing to undo.

Ellie put her sleeping throbe on and got out of bed. She came to the kitchen to find some wine. She was surprised to see Mycroft was also there. He was in his pijama. The man noticed her coming in. He gestured her to sit opposite him and brought her a glass of wine. She thanked him with a smile. He noticed that Ellie was not wearing red lipstick as usual.

'Sherlock was right when he said that we were not on the same side.' Mycroft started.

'I was the one who pushed him to death.' She took one dip of wine. For the very first time in the house, they were both off their masks. The play always needed a recess, and the actors and actresses deserved a little break. Ellie realised that this was their break. The man sitting in front of her was not the Mycroft Holmes she knew, and she was no longer a pain in his eyes.

'What if he doesn't understand?' She continued, breaking the long silence between them. The wine was good for confession like this. 'You know, the day I decided I'd make sure that Sherlock would be pushed to the verge of death, you told me he would understand.'

'We're not on the same side, me and Sherlock. Which side are you on?' He asked her before he could give her his answer.

'Unfortunately, I am on _your_ side.' She admitted. 'We both wanted them out of their games. We both love them. And we both are trying to get him back. I _hate_ you because you wanted me to clean up your mess. That's all.'

'That's not technically right. I also cleaned your mess.' He chuckled.

'True.' Ellie leaned back and offered him one of her real giggles. 'But you haven't answered my question.'

Mycroft paused for a while. He frowned, considering his answer.

'I'll get you back on the other side.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the horribly terribly late update. Finals were killing me. I actually had three freaking long essays to hand in the same day (sob). Luckily the horrible time had passed. So '<strong>_here I am, you still know me_**' (LOL! I used the lyrics, can't believe I just did that!) updating chapter 6 (and I'm editing chapter 7 right now so it won't be long. I tried to finish them both to apologise for my 'absence'. **

**Alrighttttttttt, first secret revealed as promised. Ellie pushed Sherlock to death even though she did not join 'Team Moriarty' this time. That is my daughter, she is a manipulator :") But why? And you may realise the character 'him' in italic. Who is he? Ellie doesn't afraid of that man after all. Even she used the man to 'scare' Mycroft. That is the second secret, which will be reveal in chapter 7. And spoiler (indeed): it's time Sherlock face his biggest challenge to clear is name, and what would he do if the next case had something to do with the Scarlet Lady, **_**not**_** his woman! **

**Any reviews or curses? Come on guys, show me some love (or hate)**

**NYC Lovers xxx**


	8. Chapter 07

.

.

.

_And now I'm running for you  
><em>_Instead of running from me  
><em>_All I want is you to see me  
><em>_Here I am, the same old story in a brand new book_

**Train**

"_Brand new book" (Theme song from "_The Biggest Loser_")_

_._

_._

_._

**07.**

Sherlock was sitting quietly in his sofa in Molly's house. It was his favourite spot of the whole place. He was looking at John, who frowned continuously at Sherlock's laptop screen. The doctor shook his head in constantly. Within the last five minutes, he shook his head for more than thirty times, Sherlock counted. John angrily hit the keyboard and retyped something with only two fingers in an extremely low speed. The detective was putting up with the scene for more than two hours.

'Careful, you're hurting my delete button.'

'This is not a blog, Sherlock!' John exclaimed impatiently. 'No wonder why your blog has no reader! Your posts are…'

'That's why I need my blogger, John! Please focus!' He gestured John moving on with an annoyed face. He never understood why his friend's blog got too many hits while his writing style was so dull.

John shook his head and returned to his assigned job. Sherlock could never stop solving crimes. This time he used a false name and disguised so people could not recognise him as the old Sherlock Holmes. He had fancy small cases though, but he had no idea of writing a blog that caught _common_ readers' attention. He had to edit almost every single post he uploaded. It was a challenge for Sherlock since a lot of fake blogs appeared on the net for the last six months. He now had to make the blog look more appealing and hopefully, Sherlock might have a big case later on.

'Rang! Rang!' Sherlock's phone buzzed.

'Excuse me.' He stood up and went outside to answer it, leaving a quiet space for John to be a crime storyteller.

'I've got a case!' Sherlock dashed in the room with excitement in his eyes.

'How did you get a client?' John asked curiously.

'He reads my blog.' Sherlock said.

'What kind of man finds your blog interesting?'

Sherlock grinned at the Doctor and pull out his violin. He managed to get one after a few cases. For the last few months he did not have his blogger, or his skull, and Molly was not an ideal replacement. At least he must have a violin to entertain himself.

'The Prime Minister.' Then he started to play the instrument.

'What?!' John shouted out surprisingly, then he grabbed Sherlock's bow.

'What?' The detective exclaimed annoyingly.

'Do you even know his name?' He asked.

'Is that important?'

'It's important for Christ's sake! He's the Prime Minister!'

* * *

><p>'You have to take a trip to the Chequers tomorrow, I'm afraid.' Mycroft said when he met Ellie at the dining table.<p>

'Oh, how so? The PM has a guest tomorrow?' She asked curiously.

'No. It's the private detective I told you about. And the man wants to discuss the matter with those who involve. And _he_ had _ordered_ you to come to talk with the man.'

'I just lost my appetite!' She said sarcastically.

'So did I.' He sighed.

* * *

><p>Ellie arrived at the Chequers quite late in the morning. There was a document that she had to translate to the people at Number 10 so she could not leave the office on schedule. As soon as she entered the house, she saw the Prime Mister walking out of his study room. Her face became cold. He walked closer to her and gave her a smile.<p>

'The maid will take you to your room. The detective is waiting for you in the study room. Please don't make him wait too long.' He said softly.

'I know. What's his name?' She took his hand on her shoulder off. The smile on the man's face disappeared and was replaced with a tired face.

'Adam Eckhart.'

'Is there any chance that he knew I am the Scarlet Lady?'

'No, I haven't told him, but he'll find out eventually.'

'Give me thirty minutes.' She said a left with a maid. 'And for the record, he has to be good, other wise I'll ask Mycroft.'

'You still trust Mycroft Holmes that much?'

'More than you!'

* * *

><p>The Prime Minister returned to his study room to continue the meeting with the private detective. The young man came alone, punctuated. He was sitting quietly at first but when the PM tested him about his ability, he surprised him with all the right answers about his private life. The young man had brown hair, neatly cut, high cheekbone and a pair of grey eyes, and a beard. He had made a good impression.<p>

'So where is the girl?' The detective asked when the man closed the door. 'Mr Prime Minister.'

'Harry, please.' He said. 'She's in her room. She'll see you in thirty minutes.'

'Too long. I need to see her now!' He demanded.

'Why?' Harry asked curiously.

'People normally concern about their secrets which are about to be exposed to the whole world. She's your _unofficial daughter_, yet she never wants to publish the documents which will immediately destroy your career. The files are important to her, yet she doesn't want to see me immediately. Don't you think it is a little strange? So she doesn't want her _father_ to be ashamed in front of a nation but you've told me she used to use the files to black mail you. It looks definitely suspicious, isn't it? Conclusion: She must have something to hide. And thirty minutes is enough for her to make a script. And my friendly advice is, please don't let her black mail you again. I'll get your files back, yet I'll also do you a favor to stop her threats on you in the future. Do you think it's reasonable enough for me to see her _now_?' The man said.

'Yes.' The Prime Minister let out a heave sighed when he finished his analysis. The funny thing was he could not breathe when the man carried out his talking. 'Last room down the hall. The one that faces the garden.'

'Thank you.' He stood up. 'And please don't disturb me when I'm investigating.'

Sherlock Holmes closed the door behind him and dashed to the targeted room.

* * *

><p>Ellie just got into the room that was prepared for her. She threw her purse on the bed and walked to the bathroom. She was thinking about how she could act in front of the detective. Ellie let out a sigh. As long as it was not Sherlock Holmes, she could manage it easily. She never heard of the name before. She should have asked earlier so she could research some information about him. The Scarlet Lady looked at herself in the mirror. She never liked the formal dress at work. Decided to change into a different dress, she took off the clothes she was wearing and covered her body with a silk bath throb.<p>

She did not forget to put her red lipstick on before she walked out of the room.

Ellie opened the door of the huge wardrobe the Prime Minister prepared for her. The young lady smiled bitterly at all the expensive dress and accessories. She never needed that. She could never forget how hard to find the answer forever questions about her father. He used to love her when he was just a normal politician. But when he became a member of the British government, he tried his best to get rid of her. Finally, when he became the Prime Minister, she was no longer existed in his life since her existence did nothing but ruin his career. She hated him from the bottom of her heart. She never planned on paying back such a mean human being until she realised that black mailing him was the only ticket she could save Sherlock.

The Scarlet Lady glanced at the dresses and finally came to one that she liked. Ellie took the bath throb off and prepare to put the dress on when her door was slammed open.

'Sorry, miss. Thirty minutes won't do. I need to question you right now.' The tall slim man walked inhesistantly into her room without any permission, without knocking on her door, and obviously without looking into the room. 'Please…'

'Get…' Ellie planned to scream but looked like the cat had gotten her tongue.

Standing in front of her was Sherlock Holmes but with short brown hair and a false beard. Her eyes opened as widely as possible at him. What the hell was he doing here? She totally forgot to check the blue dot on her phone. No matter how he tried to disguise himself, he never could hide his high cheekbones, or the grey color of his eyes. Most importantly, that voice was unmistakable and the attitude was as arrogant as always.

'… out.' She finally managed to say something.

'No.' Sherlock said. It almost sounded like a mutter but he shut the door and walked closer to her. 'Put your clothes on please.' He said that but he did not get his eyes off her for a second.

Sherlock Holmes looked at the Scarlet Lady slowly putting her clothes on. Again, he could not read her with or without clothes. The only thing he saw in her eyes was the astonishment at his presence. It took him less than a minute to realise that the woman standing in front of him was his woman and also the Prime Minister's unofficial daughter. That was her card. She played politics with this particular card. She black mailed her so-called father. Probably Mycroft was black mailed too. She did it for him, and he was there, about to expose one of her darkest secrets, which she never told him.

Sherlock was surprised to see her there. He was not ready to see her.

Ellie was horrified to see him there. She was not ready to tell him she had pushed him to death.

'Sit down, please, Mr Eckhart.' Ellie suddenly said. Their thoughts were interrupted by the maid, who was bringing tea into the room.

'I don't actually sit, erm…' He coughed, putting his hands in his pockets, hopefully he could hide them from her. They were shaking because of shock. 'I prefer to stand.'

'Fine.' She came and sat down in one of her chair. 'Tea?'

'Two sugar please.' He replied.

'What you know, Adam…' She called his _first name_ while she pushed the cup closer to him. She also looked up to see his reaction with the big black eyes that he missed. '… is that I am the Scarlet Lady. But what you don't know is I am the daughter of the man you've just met, do you?'

'I'm afraid I don't know you, Ms Elizabeth _Holmes_.' He lifted the cup up from the table. The surname had quite an effect on her. Her eyes narrowed with guilt for a few seconds before they returned to normal. 'At all.'

'True.' She took a dip of the hot tea. 'So what do you want to ask me about? The files?' She raised her voice. 'Unfortunately I did not know much about it. What I gave the Prime Minister was the copy. I keep the original files. But copy is quite enough for whomever wants this kind of information. You should ask the man about who has access to that files and who he had been in contact with or something like that.' Ellie stood up and walked to the door which led to the garden. She looked outside, facing her back to him.

'No.' Sherlock replied.

'No?' She turned her head to see him approaching her.

'What I want to ask you about is… _you_.' He stood right behind her. The detective gently grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He pushed her to the glass and made sure she had nowhere to run. She was looking at him in the eyes with her eyes opened wide. She was nervous.

'I thought the Prime Minister hired you to find the files, not to find out about my information.' She protested weakly.

'No. Actually it's about the files.' He moved even closer. His eyes fixed on hers. And like the old days, a kiss was just a breath away. 'Why did you black mail him? Why didn't you bring it to the press?'

'I just want to have influence over him and Mycroft.' She whispered softly.

'Is it true?' He asked. One hand he was holding her wrist, and he touch he waist with the other.

The door was opened again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the EXTREMELY UTTERLY SUPER late update. I was caught up with shitload work from uni :(<strong>

**Anyway, here's the new chapter and… WHAT?! Haha hr biggest secret is revealed. **

**Anyway, soooooo sooooooo tired now so I just leave you to review : ) don't have to hit the button anymore. The box is right below : 3**

**Curse meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**NYC Lovers xxx**


End file.
